CMOS technology is being aggressively scaled to reduce physical dimensions and supply voltage to meet low power, low area and high performance specifications, for example, in portable electronics and other applications. Also, new battery chemistries seek to extend device usage to lower voltages. However, certain loads require regulated higher voltages for proper operation, and are generally powered using a DC-DC converter to convert a lower Direct Current (DC) supply voltage into a desired higher DC voltage.
Various circuit topologies can be used in DC-DC converters. Some circuit topologies use a flying capacitor. While the flying capacitor provides some advantages, some challenges remain.